


A Song of Ice and Fire

by snowspy



Category: Kasabian
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowspy/pseuds/snowspy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically how Tom and Serge complement each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song of Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [untitled102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitled102/gifts).



You know how stars burn so bright and so hot at the same time? That’s how Tom is. He is a star. A blindingly dazzling one. Overflowing with heat and energy. Never ceasing, never dimming. Every time he gets up on stage, it’s like when the sun rises, and light flies to every direction. Every living thing soaks it up.

But a burning star will eventually explode. Explode and die.

Luckily, that’s where Serge comes in.

Serge is a gentle person. He really is.

And he has the kindest softest gentlest soul Tom has ever known. It seeps through every pore of him. His skin, his face, his hair, his speech, his gaze, his touch. God, his touches. The merest kisses and whispers can cool Tom’s very core. He is the ice to Tom’s fire. Whenever Tom burns just a little too strongly and too long, Serge is there. A look shot across the stage. A smile shared amidst songs. An embrace before they begin. A quick kiss when they finish. Serge makes sure that Tom does not burn himself. Does not burn out. Never ever burn out.

"That was a good one," Tom mumbles in between kisses.

"Hm, it was," said Serge, as he continues to pepper his friend’s face with light reverent kisses.

"It was fucking amazing, wasn’t it?"

Serge stops and looks into Tom’s eyes. Time and time again he thinks how he loves this man so much it hurts. Yet even after all these years, he can’t quite find the right words to aptly convey that feeling. So instead he settles with, “You were fucking amazing.”

And there it is, the blade-sharp smile that cuts straight through Serge’s chest and into his heart. In the sweetest most heavenly way possible. Serge captures Tom’s lips and they plunge into a deep, deep kiss. Serge’s fingers grabbing a fistful of Tom’s hair and Tom’s curling on Serge’s back. It’s the kind of kiss so intense it feels like you’re breathing your soul into the other person’s and theirs into yours.

Serge breaks the kiss and trails down the neck, one hand ghosting all over Tom’s bare chest. Slowly and delicately his mouth travels around Tom’s body. Velvety lips covering every inch of silky skins, eliciting desirous sighs from Tom. These are Serge’s drugs. Tom’s moans. Writhing. Pleas. They never fail to get Serge high, much higher than actual drugs and performing on stage make him.

During live shows Tom is ablaze, shining every corner of the stage, studio, stadium. Afterwards, like now, Serge always cools him down. He covers Tom’s body with his own, his skin like a compress to Tom’s burning one. Serge lathers him with affectionate touches and loving kisses. Holds on to Tom tightly so he never disappears and even if he did, they would disappear together. He strokes, licks, and sucks on Tom until his body is both pliable and rigid with pleasure under him. Pushes his length deep into him over and over and over until all of Tom’s tension melts and is washed away by blissful waves of ecstasy. Once they are both spent, Serge remains right there on top of his best friend, sweaty skin to sweaty skin, listening to his violently thumping heart until it finally slows down. 

"Thomas?"

"Yeah?"

Serge lifts his head and answers with a smile. He presses three soft kisses on Tom, like he always does every time. One to his forehead, and one on each eyelid. “Good night, mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly inspired by another tomerge fic titled "Don't Burn Yourself." Sadly I do not know who the writer is, nor do I have the link to the original fic. If you're the author, or if you know who it is, let me know and I will be more than happy to credit them.


End file.
